


tie you up and keep you like a secret

by Devral, DramamineOnTopOfMe, TheDevilOnioah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Eating, BDSM, Bottom Wade, But it's DP, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Peter, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, More spidery Peter, Sub Wade, Top Drop, Top Peter, bad things happen!, no but really!, sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilOnioah/pseuds/TheDevilOnioah
Summary: Peter and Wade participate in a scene together. Things are amazing... Until they aren't.





	tie you up and keep you like a secret

It’s eight o’ clock. Peter takes a deep breath; in through the nose, out through the mouth. He’s a ball of nerves underlied by excitement. It feels like there’s a current blooming from his stomach and branching into his limbs. 

The ticking of the clock on the wall is starting to aggravate Peter’s sensitive ears. Eight o’clock was when Wade had said he would be over. Where is he? 

Peter leans forward, reaching for his phone before stopping himself. 

No.

Wade isn’t really late yet. Peter takes another deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Patience. 

The excitement has started turning into anxiety, his thoughts working on overtime. He should count to ten, try to relax.

He concentrates on keeping his foot still as he counts, making sure to add a ‘Mississippi’ in between each number, just in case. There’s still plenty of time, and not everything has to be on a perfect schedule. He just hit an even stride with his breaths when the faint fall of footsteps jolts his body back into hyper-awareness. He could recognize his boyfriend’s gait anywhere. He feels that current turn electric with excitement again. Before the steps reach his door he quickly grabs his phone and reclines back into the couch.

Wade hurries into the apartment, already talking before the door is even fully open. “Sorry! Sorry I’m late, baby boy. There was a thing, a super important hero-like thing I was doing, I swear!” He yanks off all his weapons and drops them onto the chair next to the door as he makes his excuses. 

Peter carefully clears his throat and sits up from his position on the couch, “Don’t worry about it. I was just reading…” he looks down at the plain home screen of his phone, “the weather app.” He slips his phone into his back pocket. 

“Did your weather app tell you that tonight's gonna be rainy with a side of dick?” Wade pulls his mask off as he kneels down to meet Peter’s eyes, “Because the TV I passed on the way here said it was going to be very wet tonight.” The grin that had been easy to hear in Wade’s voice stretches across his face, sending Peter’s anxiety flowing away.

“Oh, we’re getting wet tonight? Good to know. I’ll make sure to bring my rainboots. But first, we need to go over boundaries again.”  

“Do boundaries include where you hide the lube? Because seriously Petey, why do you move it every time we bump uglies? It’s so bad it’s almost like the authors forgot to give us some! What, do they think a dick goes into an ass smoothly without it?”

“The lube is in the drawer next to the toothpaste, Wade. Do you have to bring up authors every time you forget where the lube lives?”

“Nevermind,” Wade winks. “Don’t you worry your pretty little tush, I’ll go get that before we start anything!” 

Peter watches bemusedly as Wade runs down the hall. Even after all these months, sometimes the things Wade said just didn’t make any sense.  

Once Wade returns, he places the lubricant on the table between them and smiles. “Talk me through the boundaries then, spidey boy. Make sure to use your whole body while talking! I love seeing your muscles flex!” 

Peter obliges, starting from the very top of their list. Wade trips over the pile of shoes as he heads to the chair next to the door. He catches himself before carefully picking up his swords and laying them gently against the wall before carelessly sweeping the rest of the weapons onto the floor. 

Sometimes Peter felt like the worst dom when his nerves overtook him, but there was a comfort in the process of negotiating a scene, asking the questions that he already knows the answer to but felt he had to ask every time anyway. He always loves to hear how willing and eager Wade is for the things Peter wants to explore.

“You’re still good with biting?” Seeing Wade’s feral grin as he balances his large frame in the tiny wooden chair sends shivers up Peter’s spine. 

“Oh yeah, baby boy,” Wade leers. “I’m always good with biting.”

Peter clicks his tongue before asking, “And tying up?” 

Wade laughs.

“Okay, yes, I know! Just…” Peter turns doe eyes at Wade. “Humor me?”

“Yes, yes, all the tying up! We’re still going with your webs and not, like, rope, right?”

“Yes, definitely still my webs,” Peter hums as he reads through his list. “What about your eyes? Like do you want any sensory deprivation?”

Wade looks hesitantly at Peter, “I think I want to see you. Do you- um,” Wade stops himself before looking down, a dull flush filtering around the scars on his face. He suddenly rushes forward, “Nevermind, baby boy, it’s fine, I’m okay with being blindfolded.”

“Hey, no. Wade, look at me,” Peter leans forward, his brows wrinkling in concern as he grabs for Wade’s hand. 

Peter waits patiently for Wade to relax enough to look him in the face again before he goes on, “It’s perfectly fine to not want the same things every time. If you want to see me this time, I would love for you to see me.” He squeezes Wade’s hand just once, calming both of them.

Wade breathes in deeply, bright blue eyes flickering between Peter’s. A smile peeks at the edges of his mouth before he releases the breath on a sigh, “Okay, then. Yeah. I wanna be able to see you tonight.” 

Peter grins back. “Sounds good. I love seeing your gorgeous eyes all wet when you get overwhelmed, anyway.”

Peter leans back into the couch as he glances down at his notes for tonight’s plans. 

At the bottom of his list is the main reason why Peter is so anxious about tonight in particular. They have never tried actual choking before. Maybe a few warnings here, a hand around a throat there but never with pressure, never with force. It took Peter far too long to be satisfied with all his research (in Wade’s opinion) and deem himself ready for a new kink in a scene.

With this new addition to their kink arsenal comes a new set of rules. Peter really hopes that Wade isn’t too put off by the restrictions Peter has come up with. Wade always hates it when Peter puts limits around their play times. 

Peter taps his fingers on the notebook a few times before speaking, “So the last thing we have to do is decide what the other safeword is going to be. It has to be loud enough that I can hear it if you drop it, but small enough that you can hold it in one hand.”

Wade jerks ramrod straight in the chair, glee bright on his face, “Oh, oh, oh! I got this, yes! A grenade!”

“No, oh my god Wade!” Peter laughs.

Wade slumps hard, head thumping back against the wall as he flailed his arms wide. His voice goes high and girlish as he whines, “But Petey! It’s loud and it’s perfect for dropping!” 

“Sure, but I would explode,” Peter sardonically explains, eyeing Wade with a deadpan expression. 

Wade abruptly straightens, concern flooding over his face. “Oh. Right, of course. I mean. I wouldn’t take the pin out but yeah. It might still explode and I need my Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater whole and unexploded.”

His arms start pulling in around himself, insecurity setting in and making him seem smaller. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

“It’s alright, baby,” Peter sighs, smiling around the pet name. “Why don’t you try and think of something else we can use while I move the couch?”

Peter stands and sets the notebook on the kitchen counter and moves to place a hand on the arm of the couch and shove a little. The furniture moves with ease and is soon up against the wall near the kitchen. He can’t help but anxiously recheck the fridge as he does a lap around the kitchen isle. Standing in front of the usual takeout boxes and leftovers is a pack of water and a bento style box. He decides to take out a water bottle now, imagining how scratchy Wade’s throat already tends to get with his scars. Turning back around, he catches Wade fidgeting out of the corner of his eye.

“You’ve already got something else picked out?” Peter places the bottle of water on the side table near the couch as he moves toward Wade. 

“Yes, and it won’t even explode this time!” Wade proudly holds out a butterfly knife. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Wade’s face falls into a pout, “Why not, Petey? It’s loud enough!” 

“Aunt May would kill me if she knew I was ruining our hardwood floors like that.” 

Peter softens a little when Wade’s pout turns into full-blown puppy eyes. “How about we keep it handy? We might need to get you out quickly. Besides, I know something loud enough that you always have with you.” 

Peter reaches forward and taps Wade’s pouches. Digging his right hand into the pocket above Wade’s left thigh, he pulls something out, “How about these?” When he holds out his hand, Wade’s apartment keys are in his palm. 

Wade smiles at Peter, blinking rapidly, voice slightly rough, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

Wade quickly switches out the knife with the keys, placing the former on the side table near the wall as Peter continues preparing the room. Out of the corner of his eye Peter can see Wade still watching him even as he tugs off his clothes.

Peter pulls the window curtains until they overlap, watching the thin strand of light disappear. He’s already starting to feel different, like there’s been a change in the air. It almost feels like the shadows of the single light in the room cast a mask over him. 

Settling into the feeling, he knows he’s not Spider-Man in these moments but he’s a little more than himself. More than just Peter Parker. And when he looks over at Wade he knows Wade feels the shift in the atmosphere of the room, too.

“Okay, you ready?” Peter grins at Wade as he moves towards the center of the room. 

Wade’s whole face lights up. Peter almost expects him to jump in place and clap with how excited he is. “Hell yeah I am, baby boy!”

“Remind me of your safeword?” Wade’s enthusiasm is infectious and Peter begins stripping in earnest.

“Unicorn. It’s actually what I named your penis, baby boy. Let me ride your horn!” Wade always knows just how to smooth out Peter’s frazzled nerves.

“Wade!” Peter laughs, “You can’t call my penis unicorn if that’s your safeword. You ask to ride my unicorn horn and I’m going to stop.”

“Chimichanga? What about Heaven? I’m going to call your penis Heaven from now on because it makes me see stars!” 

“Jesus, Wade,” Peter’s chuckles turn into a solid, hearty laugh as he waves Wade away. “Go back over there so I can make this foundation.” 

Wade grins at him as he obediently moves to sit back in the chair.

Peter starts by shooting a web at the ceiling in the far right corner and attaching it on the floor catty-corner on the other side of the room. He layers another web in an x before he starts building a slanted web. Something that Wade could lean back against instead of standing straight, making it easy for Peter to reach his entire body, outstretched arms included.  

“Here,” Once he finishes, Peter gestures at the slanted web. “Lean back against it, hand’s above your head.” 

Wade dramatically swoons, falling back onto the web, “Take me away officer, I’ve been a bad boy.” 

“Yeah, yeah, smart guy,” Peter can’t help a small smile, “Come on, hands above your head, about a foot apart, please.” 

Wade lifts his hands up agreeably, smirk still firmly on his face. Peter places the cold, jingly keys in his right palm. “For when you need to stop after I cover your mouth.” 

Wade’s smirk lightens into a pleased smile as his fingers curl around the keys. “I remember.”

Peter begins by binding Wade’s wrists down to the web. He drags his hands down Wade’s arms, lingering for a moment over the well-defined muscles before continuing down. He lightly passes his fingers over Wade’s chest, just barely able to feel the hitch in his lover’s breath as he moves to rub at his nipples before sliding his hands to the sides of his chest. He connects another web across Wade’s collar bone, pulling both ends up to Wade’s forearms. 

Peter then runs his hands up Wade’s arms, feeling his biceps bulge as Wade suddenly pulls hard against his bindings. The webs strain slightly against the pressure but he’s stuck tight. Listening to the satisfied hum sends a rush of heat to Peter’s groin.

Peter leans down to capture Wade’s mouth with his. Pressing in a little farther, he opens his mouth just enough to bite down on the other man’s lower lip. “I love you, Wade.” 

“Love you too, baby boy,” Wade moans. 

Peter continues playfully biting down Wade’s face until he reaches his neck. His tongue laps at the skin, tracing lines of scarring before biting into Wade’s pulse point and sucking. He pulls back after a moment, watching the purple suck mark heal. He leans down to place another right below where the first was already completely gone. Wade’s groan vibrates against his mouth, pushing him to bite down a little harder before he pulls back again to watch that one heal, too. 

“Yeah, Petey. S’good,” Wade’s voice is already rough with pleasure. Peter grins and starts placing webs around his legs. Peter pulls Wade's legs up so they are bent at the knee, threading a web in a figure eight around his thighs and calves so his legs are webbed to themselves before connecting a web around his ankle and down to the rest of the web. He pushes Wade’s knees down into the web and wraps one strand around each, connecting them to the foundation beneath. 

“Comfy?” Peter smiles up at Wade.

Wade’s eyes are bright as he grins, “Comfy enough.”

“Alright, I’m going to gag you now. Okay?” Wade nods at Peter’s question. “You remember what to do if you need to stop?”

“Just wiggle my dick around, right? Or was it drop the soap- I mean, keys?” Wade snickers.

“I’m sorry, is that your way of saying you don’t want to be gagged? Because I can jerk you off right now and be done.”

Wade stops laughing as he tenses against the webs and pleads, “No, no, no, no! Please, Petey, I’ll be good, I swear!”

“Hush, it’s okay,” Peter attaches a web to one side of Wade’s head, “I’m going to start now.” Wade’s eyes catch his and he grins. Peter accepts that as a yes and secures the other end of the web over his boyfriend’s face. He crisscrosses webs from the top of Wade’s mouth to right above his Adam's apple. 

Peter pauses for a moment to just look at the man in front of him. He had fallen in love with Wade’s body. Fallen in love with the heavy muscles and hidden places that were scattered across his skin. Peter would gladly spend hours going over each centimeter. And now that Wade is deep enough in subspace to not be self-conscious, he can.

Peter checks in to make sure Wade can breathe. He wants it to be tight against Wade’s neck but not so tight that Wade passes out. He wiggles a finger underneath the web and watches those beautiful blue eyes darken in response.

“Okay. Good. Remember, drop the keys if you need to stop.” Wade’s eyes crinkle at the corners. He obviously finds it hilarious how blatantly nervous Peter still is at taking away Wade’s ability to talk. 

Peter moves back down Wade’s body and slowly trails the fingers of one hand up his thigh, feeling the muscles twitch against the webbing. The twitching becomes a jerk as he dips down between Wade’s cheeks to rub gently against his opening. The muscles clench tight for a moment before relaxing, Peter’s finger catching at the dry skin as he dips in a little. 

“Hmm, is this what you wanted?” Wade’s muscles twitch and jerk again as he tries to thrust himself down against Peter, a mumble audible through his gag. 

Peter tsks as he pulls away, shaking his head. “No, no. Did you forget how I like it best, baby? Sloppy and wet and you so desperate for my cock you’re begging.” 

Peter reaches down to grab the lube, flicking the tab open and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers to warm up. After a moment, he reaches between Wade’s thighs and settles on his balls, massaging lightly before sliding back to run over Wade’s taint and further on to his tightly furled entrance. It clenches against his finger before relaxing for him, almost drawing his finger in without any pressure from Peter. 

Pulling back out, Peter rubs it in a gentle tease before dipping in to just the first knuckle. 

Wade whines at the sensation. 

“Orgasms come to those who wait,” he hums against Wade’s skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his abdomen and biting down sharply right above his hip bone.

Wade’s hips thrust up and something inside of Peter goes still at the action. His other hand quickly comes up to push Wade’s hips back down firmly. He bites hard enough to feel the skin start to break before he lets go to speak. 

He keeps his voice low, knowing Wade is listening intently to every word, “Do I need to tie this down too?” Tracing a nail between the crests of the pelvis he continues to press slowly and gently into Wade with his other hand before pulling all the way out again. 

Wade grunts before thrusting his hips up again, chasing Peter’s finger. 

“No, no, no,” Peter shakes his head as he stretches a web just above Wade’s hip bones, securing him even tighter to the whole frame. Peter smirks as the muscles of Wade’s stomach and ass clench when he tries to thrust up again but without success this time. 

Peter hears a pleading whimper when he reaches down to trace between Wade’s legs again. He grabs the lube, slathering two fingers this time before abruptly thrusting both fingers inside Wade as deep as he can. 

A muffled shout rips out of Wade’s throat as he ineffectually tries to thrust his body against Peter’s hand. 

“There we go,” Peter moves his fingers, sliding in and out before pressing down against the rim. “Is that better? Or was that too fast? Did you need it a little gentler?” Peter’s voice oozes sympathy as he twists his hand, spreading the lube all around and glancing against Wade’s prostate. 

Wade’s body jolts before he starts attempting to mumble through his gag and shake his head as much as the webbing around his throat will allow. 

“Oh? Are you sure?” Peter hums, pulling his hand back to grab more lube. “Well, I don’t think you’re quite ready.” 

This time he puts lube on three fingers before slowly twisting them into Wade and spreading them with gradually increasing pressure, opening Wade up. Peter stays gentle, but begins to turn his wrist and crooks up his fingers towards where he knows Wade’s prostate is. He rubs against it hard every time he moves his hand.

Wade is starting to make tiny whimpering sounds with every press of Peter’s fingers. Peter has taken care of the sloppy and wet and Wade is most definitely starting to sound desperate. 

“There we go, you’re so wet for me now,” Peter presses his fingers in sharply, pressing right into Wade’s prostate. Wade shouts and yanks hard against the webs holding his arms. His head arches back, tendons standing in sharp relief, before relaxing back down on a sob.  

“You're being so good for me, baby,” Wade’s Adam's apple jumps as he swallows hard, “I’ve got you, you’re doing so perfect.”

Peter pulls his fingers out and moves up over Wade, lubing his cock with the leftover lube on his hand before pressing slowly in. His hand slides up to press down lightly right above the web holding Wade’s neck, fingers touching Wade’s pounding pulse. 

He slowly leans his weight into the hand on Wade’s neck. Closing down around it, he presses his fingers hard against the pulse on both sides. His eyes stay glued to his lover’s as he works himself deeper. Wade is always so hot inside. 

Peter’s breath hisses in as he bottoms out, grinding down against Wade’s ass. He loosens the hand at Wade’s throat just enough for Wade to take a hard breath in through his nose before tightening his hand down again, “Aahh, yes. Oh, you always feel so good inside. So hot and tight and perfect for me.”

Wade’s eyes are dilated so much all Peter can see is a thin strip of blue around the black. Tears gather at the corners and his eyelashes flutter every time Peter grinds down.

The sight of Wade, gagged and spread but still looking at him with utter devotion, threatens to snap at his self-control. It’s too easy to lose himself in Wade’s body and even worse when Wade doesn’t seem to understand his own effect.

He hits a rhythm that has both of them arching their backs, but he reins himself in, keeping his thrusts shallow. It’s getting hard to concentrate on how long it’s been since he let Wade breathe. He lets up on the pressure against Wade’s neck just enough that Wade can take thin breaths. 

“That’s it, I’ve got you, gorgeous,” the pet name seems to unleash the deep well inside of Wade that Peter always strives to reach.

The tears that had gathered spill over Wade’s cheeks, the previous moans and mumbles devolving into whines and whimpers. Peter leans down to lick the tears, savoring the salt flavor as he focuses fully on giving Wade everything he needs. He twists his hand slightly against Wade’s neck, placing his thumb against the heavily pulsing vein on the left side while the rest of his fingers splay around the back. 

Nothing else mattered. In that moment, nothing else exists outside of the quiet room, the gently vibrating web, and Wade’s hot body beneath him.  

He feels more than hears how Wade’s breath begins to hitch and he loosens his grasp to find a better grip. A whine of protest fills the room. Such a needy little thing. He bites gently into Wade’s earlobe in retaliation. With the hand not pressed to Wade’s neck, he reaches under the web to pull Wade closer to him, nails finding holds in the scars of Wade’s shoulder blade. He would never leave him. Nothing could keep Peter from being here and his webs will make sure neither of them ever leave.

His hips stutter to a stop as the sound of blood rushing through Wade’s neck snares Peter’s attention. He drags his mouth down, feeling the pounding pulse vibrating down his throat. Just pressing it against his lips feels seductive in a way he can’t describe.

He reaches up and shoots another thick strand to the ceiling, to the right of Wade’s head. Pulling it tightly, he wraps it around Wade’s upper arm and weaves it between the other layers of webbing. He pulls back, ignoring his tender groin still inside the other male, and observes how the strand corrected one side of the web. Pleased with the result, he does the same on the opposite side.

Now there is a web worthy of a spider!

A sudden loud groan turns his attention to the beautiful specimen beneath him. A twitch of his hips sends shivers up his torso and the body begins to tug on his web. Excited by the rush of vibrations through the web strands, he moves again. The motions feel odd but the dragging sensation along his shaft is intoxicating. And every press in has the body below him shivering and jerking. 

Each vibration in the web pushes him to drive harder into the body beneath him. As he picks up his pace, low and whiny noises erupt from the creature below. He can feel contracting muscles on his member. Everything abruptly tightens around him, the body going stiff with tension, and a warm wetness suddenly coats his abdomen like slippery webbing.

His head drops, allowing his lips to attach to the thundering pulse of his prey as pleasure whites out his senses. His mouth feels full, liquid flooding his cheeks. 

A leg underneath him jerks hard against his web but does nothing to sever the threads. He pulls himself away from his prey, stepping out of range and positioning himself above the male to test all of the connections. Usually, he wouldn’t need to but the design seems poorly constructed for holding prey. 

It doesn’t make sense that he would have caught anything in a web like this.

Finally sure that everything is strong enough to hold while he eats, he lowers back down. Balancing on the broad chest beneath him, he mouths back over to where the pulse is strongest. He slowly bites down on the wiggling body under him. He feels the skin break under his teeth and moans as liquid- no, his  _ venom _ leaves his mouth.

He clenches his jaw harder, working his fangs in deeper as his prey starts to struggle. The movements of the large creature will only serve to spread his venom faster.

He not sure how he caught such large prey but he’s proud of himself. This will keep him fed for a long time.

He can see where his venom is slowly eroding the marred flesh of his prey. It will take far too long to prepare the whole body but he can drink from what is already softened. It’s more than enough for a meal.

Positioning his jaw back around the neck of his prey, he digs his teeth into the gooey flesh with relish. 

It’s so good! He has no memory of anything ever tasting so good. 

But, of course, he has to have. Every creature eats. It makes more sense that this prey is just special. 

The perfect one. 

He suckles at his prey’s neck as the struggles slowly die down.

Something loud hits the ground under his web. He startles abruptly up the side of the web, suspicious eyes darting around to find the source of the noise. 

Something had fallen from one of the prey’s limbs. He webs the object up to himself once he makes sure it isn’t going to attack him. It’s metallic and slightly sharp. Why does it feel familiar in his hand?

It feels like it should have some kind of significance. 

But there’s nothing.

The sweet smell of raw flesh turns his attention back to his meal, waiting so patiently for him. He traces the shape of the abdomen, gently prodding below the ribs until he finds what he wants. A circle of flesh, just slightly larger than his own fingertip, yields easily to the pressure. With every inch he digs deeper, he fights to contain his eager appetite.

He pushes until he is nearly breaking the skin. His nails might be able to cut the body open but there’s no need for such a mess. Dragging the finger down slowly, he waits until the now mottled circle rises up to meet his fangs. He pulls the lump of flesh as deeply into his mouth as he can before digging down with his top jaw. The aching sensation that had been sitting behind his canines is immediately soothed by the pressure.

Finally, the liquid pours freely from the body. Muddy and thick, he has to work the wound continuously to get a consistent flow. It’s still the perfect combination of sweet and savory as it coats his taste buds. 

Before he can properly feed himself, a disconcerting sensation starts prickling at him. It feels as if the skin is tightening around his fangs. Just as that starts, he also notices that the flow of his meal into his mouth has slowed to the barest trickle. He bites deeper in an effort to shake the feeling, twisting his jaw and tearing at the flesh a little more. A gush of fluid rushes over his tongue. He gulps quickly, not wanting to lose a single precious drop.

With each mouthful, his appetite lessens. The carcass is nowhere near devoured in its entirety, but he can wait. He begins to wrap the rest of the body tightly, wanting to save it for later. 

Right now he has a full stomach, a full web, and an empty mind. Stretching out his limbs before curling in on himself, he curls up on top of this perfect prey. Cocooned as it is, it will be there when he's rested and ready for more.

… …

It’s not light through his window that wakes him. It’s not an alarm or Wade poking him in the butt. Lifting his head from its comfy pillow he sees closed curtains and a multitude of webs coming from the wall and he’s even more confused than before.

He’s awake because he’s rested, which is an oddity in and of itself, never mind the dark lighting and location of his living room. He unsticks from his couch only to jolt upright when his spider senses overcompensate to warn him away from falling.

As he stares down at the jumble of webbing that he was lying on top of, he wonders if he’s hallucinating.

“Wade?” His voice trembles as he calls out.

When he sits up he can see the lines of webbing he had put together before he and Wade had started. But extra ones have been added, ones he can’t remember doing. Lines that wrap around and into the center, all clustering around some kind of large object.

“ _ Wade? _ ” He can hear the hysteria in his voice as he calls out louder this time, hoping beyond hope that Wade is just in a different room of the apartment. 

Peter slowly reaches out to the whatever-it-is wrapped in webbing, hand shaking like a leaf against wind. He jerks back as though it stung as soon as he makes contact. It’s not a hallucination. 

There’s static in his head and static in his fingers. He tries to take a full breath, but instead almost chokes on the inhale. 

He grabs at his own hair, pulling roughly. 

“Get it together!” He hisses harshly at himself.

Grabbing at the webs he tugs and rips until his fingers feel raw but nothing more than a few strands loosen. 

Another breath in and he can feel a lump in his throat growing.  He forces his hands to still for a moment, clenching them until the static feeling lessens. If he can just get his hands to stop shaking he might actually be able to pull some of the webbing away.

He concentrates on his breathing, counting as he goes, methodically testing the strength of certain strands. 

In through the nose, out through the mouth. Breathe.  

_ There _ , he bites his lip to keep himself from crying out when he feels a thinner patch farther down.

He digs his fingers gently through the webbing and starts pulling. He wants to rip the webbing without potentially damaging whatever is underneath any more than it already is. 

But the second he sees scarred flesh, he wants nothing more than to tear his way through every inch. He rips his hands away, covering his mouth and breathing harshly through his nose, trying to control his rising hysteria. 

A jarring sob shakes his whole body. “Please, no. Wade?” Peter begs before frantically trying to work the webs away from Wade’s face and neck. He puts his strength behind it this time, refusing to push down harder and put pressure on Wade but forcing each layer of the webbing to stretch so that he can more easily shred it.

“No! Oh no, no, no, no, no. Wade? Please, Wade?  Oh no, please be okay, please oh god tell me this didn’t happen.” 

Peter’s hands flutter over Wade’s still face. It doesn’t look right. It almost doesn’t look like Wade at all. It’s too still. 

The silence of the room is a heavy, muffling blanket. How could he have done this to Wade? 

In the dim lamplight Peter’s eyes catch a gleam of reflection off of the floor. He stares down at two keys attached to a Spider-Man themed keyring. Slowly, his memory of what happened comes back to him in dribs and drabs. He remembers  _ eating _ \- No. That can’t be what happened.

“Oh no. Please, please no,” Peter pleads quietly. “You dropped them. You dropped them and I wasn’t listening.”

He folds in on himself with a soft cry, ear pressed as tightly as he can get it to Wade’s chest. There’s no heartbeat. 

Of course there isn’t. Peter killed him. 

Peter  _ ate _ \- No. 

What if this is the time that Wade doesn’t wake up? 

Of course Wade will heal. Wade  _ always _ heals. 

Peter doesn’t know how long it will take for Wade to wake up but he can’t fathom doing anything but wait right here, clutching at Wade’s body. It’s still nearly impossible to comprehend how he had harmed the man. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when the sound of Wade’s heartbeat suddenly breaks the silence of the room. Peter presses his ear tighter to Wade’s chest, tears finally starting to streak down his face. He nearly chokes trying to muffle his own sobbing so he can keep hearing Wade’s blood offering proof of life. 

Peter can feel his boyfriend’s chest slowly stuttering to a start, like an engine turning over. Between following Wade’s breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall, he closes his eyes and just focuses on the sounds, shifting in and out of time.

“Peter,” Wade’s raspy voice filters in gradually over the rushing sound of his heartbeat in Peter’s ears. “Peter, please.” 

Peter hiccups, trying to quiet his internal hysterics as he clutches at Wade. 

“Peter, can you get me out of this web?”

Peter recoils, a hard sob shaking his body as he flutters his hands uselessly over Wade’s still webbed body.  “Oh my god! Yes! Oh my god, Wade. How are you- yes- you need-”

He looks around frantically, trying to find something that will work faster than his hands to get Wade out of that  _ cocoon _ that Peter had wrapped him in while he was- 

While Peter was- 

No! Now wasn’t the time to think about it! He needed to find something to get Wade loose! 

His eyes flit around the room, trying to find something,  _ anything _ , that would work to help him. He gasps in relief as his eyes land on the side table. 

The knife!

Peter’s whole body shakes as he scrambles off the web, rushing to the table where Wade had put the knife. 

Moving back to the web, he leans down to start at Wade’s feet. 

“Peter?” Wade asks again. His voice still sounds far away compared to the sound of his heartbeat in Peter’s ear, but it startles him enough that he jumps. He hadn’t noticed that he had frozen halfway down and was just staring blankly.

“I- Yeah, sorry.” It’s such a relief to see Wade’s toes wiggle as Peter hooks the knife under the web silk and starts to cut him free. 

Wade’s legs also look good, knees slightly bent and pink from constriction. Peter runs his hands lightly up over them, unable to stop himself from checking that Wade is still whole, before going back over with the knife and cutting through the webbing. 

Wade’s hips are wiggling like it tickles as Peter moves over him. His shoulders look good, too, square but not immobile. Seeing that Wade's arms and hands are okay, despite Peter's aggressive silk wrapping, loosens another knot of tension in his chest.

His fingers look good, color regular. His wrists have full mobility as Peter manipulates them, pulling the webs off. His elbows bend just fine. 

Peter continues the check as his hands gently move to the still healing bite on Wade’s neck and checks that the skin seems to be healing well, if a little slowly for what is typical for Wade. 

He sweeps his eyes over Wade’s face last. He’s scared to know how Wade is feeling, what he must think of Peter now. 

He’s shocked at the soft look in Wade’s eyes. He expected hatred, disgust. He expected there to at least be anger! This softness seems out of place before Peter remembers that Wade probably hasn’t fully come back to himself.

Peter’s eyes immediately focus back down Wade’s body, away from his face. That look was too much, even if it didn’t really mean anything. 

“Let’s get you off of this, okay?” Peter steps off the web and gently helps Wade sit up, lifting him off the web and moving them to sit together on the couch. 

He would have to deal with the heavy weight of guilt later. Right now Wade needed Peter to be there for him.

Peter reached over Wade to grab the blanket, wrapping it around Wade’s shoulders. That done, he grabbed the water off the side table. “Hey, baby. How are you feeling?”

Wade’s eyes focus on Peter, a soft smile still on his face, “I’m good.”

Peter fights a wince before pasting a smile onto his face. He twists off the cap on the bottle of water before holding it up near Wade’s mouth. “How about some water?”

Wade nods, leaning his head forward to meet Peter’s hand. Once he pulls back, Peter moves to get the bento box from the fridge. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” But Wade starts to follow. Peter stops and puts a hand on his boyfriend’s chest. “No, you need to stay here. You shouldn’t be moving.”

Wade whines. 

“I know, baby, but I’ll be  _ right back _ , I swear. I’m just gonna go grab the food out of the fridge.” Peter hates that he can feel tremors shaking through Wade’s body as he gently pushes him back onto the couch. Whether it is from the venom or just a side effect of healing, Peter doesn’t know but it bothers him anyway. Wade isn’t usually quite this out of it coming up from a scene. 

Peter turns again and this time manages to make it to the kitchen without Wade following. He hurries to grab the box out of the fridge before heading back to Wade. 

“I’m sorry I forgot to set it out earlier,” Peter draws Wade into his arms as he joins him back on the couch. He opens up the box and when he offers up an orange slice Wade leans forward and opens his mouth. Peter’s lips quirk up into an almost smile as he places the orange on Wade’s tongue.

Peter keeps handing Wade orange slices. About halfway through them, he stops, not letting Wade have any more. “You need protein too, babe. I made some hard boiled eggs earlier.” Peter first hands Wade the water, watching as he drinks a few more swallows. Then he picks up a half of an egg. “Don’t shove it all in your mouth, please.” 

Wade listens and only takes a small bite. He chews slowly, making a small face at the mixed flavors. 

“I know, babe, but you remember? After last time you told me you didn’t want granola bars again,” Peter points out, offering Wade the rest of the egg. 

“Granola bars are boring,” Wade whines petulantly as he grabs the egg with his hand this time and shoves all the rest of it in his mouth at once. 

Peter notices that Wade’s hand still has fine tremors going through it as he reaches out to grab a second piece out of the bento box. That small reminder of what Peter did sends his thoughts spiraling down again. 

He  _ hurt  _ Wade. 

He stands abruptly, a wave of panic shooting from his gut. 

“Petey? You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah. I’m good, Wade, you should keep eating.” To distract himself, Peter goes for the water near them and puts it in front of Wade’s face pointedly. “Drink this too,” His eyes fall on Wade’s fingers, still trembling. 

“Peter?” 

“Really, Wade, I’m good. Please eat.” Peter tries to keeps his tone soft, wanting to keep himself calm just as much as he wants to offer comfort. His boyfriend smiles around the egg and lowers his eyes to his food. 

Peter’s chest grows heavier with each breath as he stands in front of Wade. Each inhale feels smaller and smaller until he can barely draw a breath.

Wade looks up at Peter again from his meal and smiles so softly. His eyes are beautiful and glossy. His skin is a map that Peter never wants to end. He had fallen in love with every bit of this man. And he killed him.

Peter isn’t sure if he’s crying but his vision has gone blurry. A second later Wade is up and wrapping Peter into the blanket with him. It feels wrong, backward. Peter should be the one doing the comforting. 

God, he’s worthless.

He doesn’t know how to make it end; this horrible feeling of failure even as he soaks up Wade’s comfort. Wade’s not even asking questions, just cradling him as he pulls Peter back down to the couch and into his lap. 

“Hey, hey, baby boy, it’s okay. I’ve got you. What’s wrong, do you need food, too?” Wade cuddles him close, offering an orange slice.

Peter chokes on a sob, shaking his head. “No. It’s for you, it’s supposed to be for you. You need it more than me.”

He tries to get up off the couch but Wade just clings to him tighter, “Baby boy?”

Peter’s arms are locked in place against Wade’s chest, not letting Wade pull him any closer. Holding himself rigidly, he tries and fails to stop each tear, clenching his teeth in frustration.

“I hurt you.” He feels like the confession should be loud. It should echo in the quiet room the same way it’s echoing in Peter’s head. Instead, it comes out as a broken whisper.

“No, no, Petey, look at me.” Wade lays his hand gently against the side of Peter’s face, forcing him to make eye contact.

Seeing Wade’s eyes makes him wonder if Wade noticed Peter slowly losing his mind to his instincts, “I’m sorry, Wade.” Peter refuses to let himself look away again, “It’s my fault. My venom killed you.”

“Your venom? Peter, baby boy, look at me. I felt you bite me but I didn’t die,” He catches the look of complete disbelief on Peter’s face, “I  _ know  _ what dying feels like. I’ve done it a million times!”

“No, Wade. Your heart was stopped and you weren’t breathing.”

“Dying has never felt like that before.” Confusion scrunches the skin on Wade’s forehead as he looks at Peter. The expression suddenly clears, a smile stretching across his face. “It felt good. Like the biggest rush and then I just… fell asleep.”

Peter doesn’t know how to respond. How does he tell his immortal boyfriend that being murdered should not be a recreational activity? Therapy had never covered this!

“But you didn’t fall asleep! I killed you!”

“But baby boy, I swear I’m alive and okay now,” Wade gently states as he tries again to pull Peter into his chest for a hug.

Peter stops him again, eyes moving down to Wade’s neck at those words. The shame of losing himself is so strong. He can’t believe Wade can even be willing to be in the same room as him right now, let alone hug and comfort him. 

“I’ve had a few traumatic re-alivenings and this doesn’t even make the top ten. I mean, yeah, okay. I do remember you eating me a little. And not in that nice way we both love. But the sex was super duper awesome and I’m okay now.”

“Wade, I ATE you-” 

Wade suddenly gasps, startling Peter out of his panic. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks sharply.

Peter looks on in concern as Wade dramatically cranes his neck to look down over his shoulder, quickly running his hands over his rear. “Oh nothing, I just wanted to check something,” He looked back up at Peter slyly. “And guess what? No webs coming from my butt yet, but I absolutely promise you’ll be the first to know if it happens!”

Peter half laughs, half sobs. He’s frankly unsure if he should be horrified at that mental image or not. 

“Are you alright Wade, really?” 

“I pinky-promise with a pickle that I am a-okay, Peter Piper. Now if you would let me hug you properly? That was the best orgasm of my life and I want to show you that I loved every second of it,” Wade’s voice is gentle as he tries again to pull Peter to his chest. This time Peter lets him.

The smaller man’s forehead rests on his collarbone as Wade wraps his arms completely around his boyfriend. Peter sighs, “I love you so much and I just want you to know how sorry I am.” 

“Stop apologizing. It’s pissing off the boxes. Yellow says if you do it again they’re going to find a way to kill me from the inside,” Wade tightens his arms slightly and kisses the top of Peter’s head. 

Peter wraps his arms around Wade and buries his nose in the bigger man’s neck. Wade’s forgiveness doesn’t feel like enough. Especially since his body is  _ still _ feeling more sated then he can ever remember being before. And while the sex was enjoyable, he really doesn’t think that’s the source of Peter’s languor. He feels like he’s had the best meal of his life and that perfect, savory flavor still lingers at the back of his tongue. 

He feels a craving spark up in his hindbrain and he already wants to taste it again. 

Peter muffles a sob into Wade’s shoulder, feeling Wade start up a comforting sway. He desperately wants to hide away in Wade’s arms. But he can’t even enjoy the contact without a shadow curling around his thoughts.

“Hey, baby boy,” Wade’s voice feels like an extra hug, “you’re shaking. You’re just gonna have to trust that I’m okay. I know that’s hard, but I’m right here. Just listen to my heartbeat. See? Alive and well!”

“I’m not...,” Peter sniffles into the side of Wade’s neck, unable to even finish the thought.

“Baby boy?” he tries to pull back to look at Peter’s face but is stopped by a pair of hands clamped around his back. “Not what?”

The deep breath Peter takes is shaky but he can no longer ignore the sparks of pleasure that claw their way up his spine, “I’m not okay, Wade. I can’t…” His hands feel frozen, but he shifts his hips forward.

The growing hardness presses into Wade’s abdomen. His body and brain feel torn in two as he clings to the only safe place he has.

“It was so good, you tasted so amazing,” Peter whimpers.

And despite how his heart stutters at Wade’s harsh intake of air, the confession eases the dichotomy he was feeling.

Wade’s large hands wrap around his backside, lifting him further into his lap and pressing the growing erection further into Wade’s front. It takes him a moment to register the answering hardness now below him. 

“Petey, it was like a blast from the nineties. Have you ever taken Molly? I’ll never forget that feeling, it’s like getting a pornstar handjob!” Wade grins and lovingly rubs a hand across Peter’s butt. 

“I don’t know what Molly feels like, Wade! And I don’t understand how you could have enjoyed it, I actually ate you!” 

“Don’t kink shame me! Drug-induced orgasms are my jam!”

“Wade, you’re serious that it didn’t hurt?” Peter draws little circles on the bigger man’s chest with fidgety fingers. When he finally lifts his head to meet Wade’s eyes, he knows the fear and pain must be visible because Wade’s face softens before he reaches out to run his hand down the side of Peter’s face. 

“I promise Peter Piper, it was like the best high. Whatever you’ve got in those little fangs of yours is euphoric.”

Peter hums for a second, tracing a finger around his lips in thought, “Okay, yes, I at least want to take it to a lab.”

Wade guffaws so hard he nearly knocks Peter off his lap.

“There’s my little science Spidey! I promise I’ll get you into the best lab money can buy!” Wade wraps Peter up in a tight hug, pasting their bodies together tightly.

“Oof! Wade!”

Wade clutches Peter tighter for a second before pulling back, excitement shining in his wide grin and bright eyes. “And we should definitely test it out at home a few more times!”

Horror instantly twists Peter’s face, “What? Absolutely not!”

Wade pouts as if he’s been denied his knife again. “Absolutely yes, though, baby boy!” 

“No! I can’t- I am _ not _ melting your insides just for funsies!” Peter is shaking with the force of his horror.

“No, no, no, Petey, I didn’t mean it like that!” Wade shushes Peter, cuddling him close again. “I’m just saying we would both be getting something out of this. Why deny yourself something you enjoyed when it was definitely something I enjoyed, too.”

“It killed you, Wade. It wasn’t just something sexy and slightly weird. You  _ actually died _ . Your heart stopped and you weren’t breathing.” Peter fights his growing panic.

“I know, but I also can’t die forever! So in reality, it’s just like I took a little nap!” 

“Wade, I can’t do that to you again,” Peter’s breath hitches slightly. The idea is horrifying but at the same time utterly hypnotizing. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll come back to this later,” Wade soothes, rubbing his hand over Peter’s back. 

“Wade-” Peter whimpered, hesitantly grinding his cock against Wade’s stomach. “I just- Really, you liked it?”

Wade licks and nips down the side of Peter’s neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone as he pulls Peter down harder onto his lap and starts grinding up against his ass, “Really, really.” 

Peter gives a half sob, mouth hovering over Wade’s pulse. His teeth are already aching and he is so, so hard. 

Wade’s voice is no longer gentle but it’s a different type of safe, “It’s really okay. Let me take care of  _ you _ now,” he breathes into Peter’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was our first collaboration and we worked hard on this for you guys! Special thanks to monsterleen for beta reading for us!


End file.
